


Będzie lepiej

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Sherlocka dręczy bezsenność. Niespodziewany gość pomaga mu przywrócić spokój ducha.Inspiracja: piosenka "Better" zespołu OneRepublic





	

Sherlock leżał nieruchomo na kanapie, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Zarówno za oknami, jak i wokół niego panowała ciemność. Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać która jest godzina. Jego wewnętrzny zegar doskonale potrafił to określić. Nawet do tego stopnia, że nie musiał ustawiać budzika. Zawsze budził się dokładnie o tej prze, o której założył sobie przed pójściem spać. O ile w ogóle udawało mu się zasnąć. Tej nocy wyraźnie nie miał na to szans.   
Sen nigdy się go zbytnio nie trzymał. Od dziecka nawiedzały go koszmary, które brały się nie wiadomo skąd. Miał przecież szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Szkolny psycholog twierdził, że z czasem z tego wyrośnie. Bardziej nie mógł się pomylić. Z każdym rokiem tylko się pogłębiały i stawały coraz bardziej przerażające. A po wkroczeniu Sherlocka w dorosłość stały się niemal nie do zniesienia. Próbował przezwyciężyć je wieloma sposobami, ale tylko jeden okazał się naprawdę skuteczny. Często nie pozwalał on również zasnąć, ale przynajmniej sprawiał, że detektyw stawał się obojętny na atakujące go demony.   
Tym razem przesadził chyba jednak trochę z dawką, bo głowę niemalże rozsadzało mu ciągłe, irytujące dzwonienie. Kiedyś uważał, że lepsze to niż kolejna dawka zimnych potów, ale powoli zaczynało to naprawdę doprowadzać go do szału. A może to tylko efekt długotrwałego braku snu? Natury nie da się tak do końca oszukać. Zawsze będzie się domagać tego czego potrzebuje.   
Dzięki temu jednak trzymał się z dala od wyrządzenia krzywdy sobie i innym. Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał. Nie widział dlaczego, ale te sny wywoływał w nim agresję i żądzę zemsty. Były dla niego większym zagrożeniem niż narkotyki. Dlatego próbował się nimi ratować. Wybierał po prostu w jego mniemaniu mniejsze zło. Jego przyjaciele mieli oczywiście zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu.   
Czuł się zmęczony. Zmęczony myśleniem. Gdyby nie roztrząsał tak tego wszystkiego, nie rozkładał na części pierwsze, nie analizował każdego możliwego szczegółu pewnie byłoby mu łatwiej. Ale z drugiej strony przecież to właśnie było jego największym atutem. Gdyby się tego pozbył byłby po prostu nikim. Szkoda, że jego mózg nie może się na jakiś czas wyłączyć, wziąć sobie wakacji. To byłoby dla niego zbawieniem.   
To dzwonienie stało się naprawdę nie do zniesienia, więc postanowił zająć myśli czymś konkretnym. Postanowił poszperać nieco w pałacu myśli. Jakoś dawno tam nie zaglądał. Nie było na to czasu i potrzeby. Ledwo się tam przeniósł, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
Początkowo miał zamiar zignorować nieproszonego gościa. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Chciał w spokoju delektować się swoją samotnością. Zresztą ktokolwiek stał za progiem nie był zbytnio natarczywy. Dźwięk był krótki, niezbyt głośny i niezbyt częsty. Tylko jedna znana mu osoba pukała w taki sposób.   
Niespodziewanie poczuł potrzebę otworzenia drzwi. Osoba, która się za nimi znajdowała zasługiwała na to, aby ją wpuścić. Na pewno nie będzie zadowolona z tego w jakim zobaczy go stanie, ale miał jakieś wewnętrzne przeczucie, że jej obecność pozwoli ukoić mu nerwy.   
Pukanie ucichło na dłuższą chwilę, więc zerwał się szybko z kanapy i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Drobna, spowita w mroku postać właśnie odwracała się z zamiarem odejścia.   
\- Molly – wychrypiał, a patolog zatrzymała się w pół kroku.  
Spojrzała w jego stronę i dostrzegł w jej oczach autentyczne przejęcie i lekki niepokój.   
\- Sherlock – szepnęła z nutką czułości w głosie.  
Stali przez chwilę w ciszy po dwóch stronach progu, wpatrując się w siebie intensywnie. Każde z nich chciało coś powiedzieć, ale nie było pewne czy te słowa będą odpowiednie. Sytuacja nie była wcale niezwykła. Czuli się jednak niezręcznie. Woleli być ostrożni, aby przypadkiem niczego nie zepsuć.   
W końcu patolog postanowiła wyjaśnić swoje niezapowiedziane odwiedziny w środku nocy.   
\- John nie mógł się z tobą skontaktować. Poprosił mnie, abym sprawdziła czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku – powiedziała cicho, a detektyw kiwnął tylko głową na znak zrozumienia.  
Watson wraz z żoną i córką byli na wakacjach. Sherlock nie miał kontaktu z przyjacielem od czasu ich wyjazdu kilka dni temu. Co prawda na telefonie widniało kilkanaście nieprzeczytanych wiadomości i nieodebranych połączeń. Nie miał jednak zamiaru na nie odpowiadać. Nie był w nastroju.   
\- Skoro nic ci nie jest – dodała, nie uzyskawszy żadnej reakcji – to już sobie pójdę.  
Powoli zaczęła wycofywać się do schodów. Doskonale wiedziała, że z Holmesem wcale nie jest tak do końca w porządku, ale jego zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że chce być sam. Rozumiała to i nie miała pretensji. Zresztą wcale nie spodziewała się, że przyjmie ją z otwartymi ramionami.   
\- Zaczekaj – powiedział nagle, chwytając ją za rękę. Obróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała prosto w jego zamglone, jakby zagubione oczy – Wcale nie jest dobrze.  
To wyznanie ją zaskoczyło. Powszechnie wiadomo, że detektyw nie przyznaje się do swoich słabości. Skoro właśnie to zrobił, to musi być naprawdę zdruzgotany. Tak jak wtedy, gdy poprosił ją o pomoc w upozorowaniu swojej śmierci.   
Nie mówiąc nic więcej, zaprowadził ją do środka. Nie opierała się. Po części dlatego, że nadal była w lekkim szoku, ale także dlatego, iż poczuła, że on naprawdę jej teraz potrzebuje.   
Sherlock zrezygnował ze swojego standardowego krzesła. Usiedli razem na kanapie. Tak blisko siebie jak chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Holmes ciągle trzymał rękę patolog. Tak jakby bał się, że kiedy ja puści to ona zniknie.   
Molly w ciszy przyglądała się ich dłoniom. Nie miała zamiaru nic mówić. Jeśli detektyw chce porozmawiać, sam powinien zacząć. Wypytywanie na siłę mijało się z celem. Jeśli chce się jej zwierzyć to, to zrobi.   
\- Chyba zaczynam tracić zmysły – szepnął nagle wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń – W sumie to żadna nowość. Ciągle mi się to zdarza. Ale dzisiaj… dzisiaj jest jakoś gorzej.  
Szczerze mówiąc, doktor Hooper nie wiedziała jak na to zareagować. Doskonale wiedziała, że Sherlock ma swoje problemy, sekrety. Jak każdy. Nigdy nie przypuszczała jednak, że to ona stanie się ich powiernicą. Prędzej John, ewentualnie Lestrade. Ale ona? Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jej nie pochlebiało, że obdarzył ją tak dużym zaufaniem.   
Z trudem zbierała myśli, aby odpowiedzieć coś sensownego, ale Holmes nie dał jej na to szansy.   
\- Chcę się zmienić, Molly. Naprawdę chcę. Wmawiam to sobie cały czas. Za każdym razem, kiedy widzę, że ktoś przeze mnie cierpi. To jest jednak silniejsze ode mnie. Choć staram się, nie mogę przestać. I kiedy mi nie wychodzi, uświadamiam sobie, że cały problem tkwi w moich żyłach. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Gdybym nie był tym kim jestem, może radziłbym sobie w jakiś inny sposób. Ale te sny… one mnie przytłaczają. Nie mogę się ich pozbyć. Jestem słaby.  
Patolog poczuła ukłucie w sercu. To niemożliwe, żeby tak o sobie myślał. Detektywowi można by przypisać wiele negatywnych cech. Jedną z nich na pewno nie była jednak słabość.   
\- Nie mów tak – powiedziała, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń – To nieprawda. Jesteś najsilniejszą osobą jaką znam. Oczywiście nie jesteś idealny. Nikt nie jest. Nie wmawiaj sobie jednak czegoś, tylko dlatego, że chcesz się w jakiś sposób ukarać. Zwłaszcza jeśli to coś nie jest prawdziwe.  
Sherlock chciał mocno wierzyć w te słowa. Wiedział, że nie są one puste. Molly nie powiedziała tego wszystkiego tylko po to, aby go pocieszyć. Ona naprawdę tak myślała. I chciała, aby on także się do nich przekonał.   
Nie było to jednak takie proste. Doktor Hooper wydawało się, że dobrze go zna. Może i tak było, ale na pewno nie wiedziała o nim wszystkiego. Doceniał jej dobre chęci i obecność, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby ukoić jego zszargane nerwy.   
\- To nie jest takie proste. Jeszcze tak zupełnie nie zwariowałem i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ciągle tylko ranię ludzi wokół, zrażam ich do siebie. Jestem bezczelnym dupkiem. A wcale nie chcę, żeby tak było.  
Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie detektyw popatrzył Molly prosto w oczy. A ona dostrzegła w nich coś, czego nie spodziewała się nigdy tam zobaczyć. Ból, strach, zwątpienie, rozpacz. To nie był Sherlock Holmes jakiego znała. Ale ten, który siedział teraz obok niej był jego najbardziej prawdziwą wersją, jakie do tej pory miała okazję spotkać. Każdy przechodzi kiedyś swój własny kryzys, zbacza z wcześniej wytyczonej ścieżki, gubi się w nadmiarze przytłaczających zdarzeń i problemów. Wszystkich to dotyka, nawet wielkich geniuszy.   
Patolog nie była zbyt dobra w pocieszaniu ludzi. Zresztą zazwyczaj to ona sama potrzebowała mentalnego wsparcia innych. Co więc mogła powiedzieć wielkiemu detektywowi? Przecież on i tak wie wszystko lepiej. Żadne słowa nic tu nie wniosą.   
Zrobiła więc coś, co podpowiadało jej serce. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i przysunęła się nieco bliżej. Sądziła, że ją odepchnie – w końcu nie lubił fizycznego kontaktu. Zaskoczył ją, kiedy pochylił się nieco do przodu i oparł jej czoło o swoje. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Ona w jego dostrzegła niepewną prośbę o pomoc, on w jej zobaczył troskę i miłość. To wyrażało więcej niż każde ze słów.   
Pod wpływem impulsu Molly podniosła dłoń i delikatnie położyła ją na policzku Holmesa. Ten czując jej dotyk, zamknął oczy. Potrzebował tej chwili spokoju, ukojenia. Wiedział, że doktor Hooper nie będzie go w żaden sposób oceniać, że może liczyć na jej wsparcie. Była jedną z niewielu osób, jak może i nawet nie jedyną osobą w jego życiu, która nigdy się od niego nie odsunęła. Nawet wtedy gdy spadał na samo dno. I jedyne co wiedział teraz na pewno to, to , że nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien pozwolić jej odejść. Ani jej, ani nikomu innemu ze swoich przyjaciół. Bo mimo, że ich ranił, to też właśnie dzięki nim coś w nim drgnęło. Coś sprawiło, że chciał być lepszym człowiekiem. Tylko do tej pory nie potrafił tego docenić.   
\- Dziękuję – szepnął, otwierając oczy – Że jesteś.  
Molly nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko, głaszcząc go delikatnie po policzku. Chciała zapamiętać tę chwilę, te słowa jak najdokładniej. Pewnie nieprędko przydarzy się jej kolejna okazja, aby być tak blisko Sherlocka. Być może nawet już nigdy.   
Nagle detektyw poczuł się senny. Już dawno nie doświadczył tego uczucia i wydawało mu się ono takie cudowne, wręcz zbawienne. Pierwszy raz od zamierzchłych czasów, naprawdę miał ochotę położyć głowę na poduszce i odpłynąć do błogiej krainy morfeusza.   
\- Chyba powinieneś się przespać – oznajmiła cicho patolog, której uwadze nie uszło stłumione ziewniecie Holmesa.  
\- Chyba tak – odparł, czując, że pomału opadają mu ciężkie powieki.  
Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu niechętnie odsunął się od Molly i wstał. Zaczął kierować się w stronę sypialni. Kiedy tylko zrobił klika kroków, spokój, którego doświadczył przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut zaczął się rozmywać, a jego miejsce znów zaczynał zajmować niepokój. Odwrócił się w stronę doktor Hooper, która patrzyła na niego z czułością i dręczące go demony znów zaczęły chować się po kątach. Najwyraźniej to obecność patolog pozwalała mu na chwilę oddechu.   
\- Pójdziesz ze mną? - spytał, wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku.  
Odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem, dołączyła do niego i razem udali się do sypialni.   
Kiedy tylko Sherlock położył się na łóżku, znów ogarnęło go zmęczenie. Miał wrażenie, że dosłownie za sekundę zapadnie w najgłębszy sen jaki tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć.   
Molly usiadła ostrożnie na krawędzi łóżka. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w detektywa. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak spokojnego. Wydawał się być zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Takim, którego nic nie dręczy. I miała nadzieję, że już niedługo takim właśnie będzie.   
Kiedy wydawało się jej, że zasnął pomału podniosła się z łóżka. Nie była mu już potrzebna. Wypełniła swoje zadanie. Nic tu po niej. Zatrzymał ją jednak dotyk jego dłoni na swojej.   
\- Zostaniesz? - spytał półprzytomnie z nadzieją.  
Spojrzała na niego z troską i uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Jak mogła mu odmówić?   
\- Zostanę.  
Detektyw przewrócił się na drugą stronę tym samym robiąc jej miejsce i jakby proponując, aby położyła się obok niego. Po chwili wahania tak właśnie zrobiła. Ponieważ łóżko nie było zbyt szerokie, przytuliła się lekko do jego pleców. Ta bliskość dla obojga znaczyła znacznie więcej niż byliby w stanie przyznać przed samymi sobą.   
\- Molly? - usłyszała, nagle szept.  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie martw się o mnie – odparł, przyciągając do siebie jej rękę – Rano będzie lepiej.

 

Pierwsze co poczuł to padające mu na twarz promienie słoneczne, które zmusiły go do powolnego otwarcia oczu. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w swojej sypialni. I nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że od dłuższego czasu nie spędził w tym pomieszczeniu ani jednej nocy. Druga rzecz, która wydała mu się zaskakująca to fakt, że czuł się wyspany. Naprawdę, cudownie w pełni wyspany. Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć.   
Dopiero po chwili przypomniały mu się zdarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Standardowa bezsenność, odchodzenie od zmysłów, urojenia, wizyta Molly… Molly! Pamiętał, że zasypiała tuż obok niego, ale teraz jej tu nie było. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do salonu, a następnie do kuchni. Może wstała wcześniej i poszła zrobić śniadanie? Nigdzie jej jednak nie zastał. Przemierzył mieszkanie wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu jakiejś karteczki, choćby krótkiej wiadomości. Na pewno coś zostawiła. Patolog nie była osobą, która tak po prostu wyszłaby, zostawiając go bez słowa. Niestety nie znalazł żadnego śladu potwierdzającego jej obecność na Baker Street.   
Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł się rozczarowany. Ta noc była w pewnym sensie przełomowa. I choć tak naprawdę Molly niewiele zrobiła, to właśnie dzięki niej wszystko stało się lepsze, jaśniejsze, prostsze. I miał nadzieję, że rano będzie to postrzegał tak samo. Niestety bez niej, znów odczuwał pewne wątpliwości.   
Jego wzrok padł na zegar. Piętnaście po jedenastej. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się spać tak długo! Miał nawet pewne poczucie winy, że zmarnował prawie połowę dnia. Z drugiej jednak strony, ten sen naprawdę był mu potrzebny. Teraz jednak musiał wyjaśnić pewną sprawę.   
Szybko się przebrał i nawet nie myśląc o śniadaniu, wybiegł z mieszkania z zamiarem udania się do St. Bart’s. O tej godzinie nie było już korków, więc dotarł na miejsce w wręcz ekspresowym tempie, a jeszcze szybciej przemierzył szpitalne korytarze prowadzące do kostnicy. Doskonale wiedział, że tam będzie. Znał jej grafik na pamięć.   
Znalazł ją w laboratorium. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi podniosła wzrok znad mikroskopu, a na widok detektywa uśmiechnęła się promiennie.   
\- Cześć, miło cię widzieć.  
Nie odpowiedział jej. W tej chwili nie miał nastroju na uprzejmości. Był wręcz zły, że go tak zostawiła i koniecznie musiał poznać odpowiedź na jedno pytanie.   
Szybkim krokiem pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Stanął po drugiej stronie stołu, przy którym siedziała i pochylił się, tak aby ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała lekko zaniepokojona.  
\- Wyszłaś rano czy zaraz po tym jak zasnąłem? - spytał bez ogródek.  
Patolog wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Nie miała zielonego pojęcie o co mu chodzi.   
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała zdezorientowana.  
To prawda, że Sherlock często zachowywał się dziwnie, ostatnimi czasy nawet jeszcze bardziej, ale pytanie, które jej zadał naprawdę nie miało dla niej najmniejszego sensu.   
\- O tym, że przyszłaś wczoraj do mnie w nocy, wydarzyło się coś… wyjątkowego, a kiedy rano się obudziłem nie zastałem ani ciebie, ani żadnej wiadomości – odparł nad wyraz spokojnie Holmes.  
Wyraz twarzy doktor Hooper sprawił, że detektyw zaczął wątpić w to wszystko co właśnie powiedział.   
\- Sherlock – zaczęła łagodnie – Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się tydzień temu, kiedy przyszedłeś obejrzeć ciało pani Robertson.  
Nie miał powodu jej nie wierzyć. Molly była osobą, z której można czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Nie kłamała i była naprawdę zaniepokojona tym, co przed chwilą od niego usłyszała. Ale jeśli to co mówiła było prawdą, to znaczy, że wczorajsza noc…  
Detektyw wyprostował się gwałtownie, a następnie opadł bezwiednie na stojące nieopodal krzesło.   
To wszystko działo się tylko w jego głowie. Molly, która go wczoraj odwiedziła, była tą, którą stworzył w swoim Pałacu Myśli. Ale przecież to wydawało się takie… rzeczywiste. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni.   
Prawdziwa patolog zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem podeszła bliżej i kucnęła przed nim. Ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jego kolanie. Czując jej dotyk, Sherlock podniósł na nią lekko zamglony, nieobecny wzrok.   
\- Co się dzieje? - spytała cicho.  
\- Ja wariuję, Molly – odparł – Naprawdę wariuję.  
Sądził, że po wczorajszych wydarzeniach zaczął odzyskiwać równowagę, wracał do rzeczywistości. Okazało się jednak, że jest z nim jeszcze gorzej niż zakładał, bo wszystko to, co miał nadzieję, że go ocali, okazało się fikcją.   
\- Nie mów tak – patolog szepnęła słowa, które usłyszał również poprzedniej nocy – Już nie raz ci się to przytrafiało i zawsze z tego wychodziłeś.  
Doktor Hooper miała pewność, że w żyłach jej przyjaciela znajdują się jeszcze jakieś resztki narkotyku. Zbyt dobrze go znała. Tym razem nie miała jednak zamiaru go za to ganić. Był wyraźnie przybity i zrozpaczony. Potrzebował jej wsparcia a nie reprymendy.   
Holmes nie odpowiedział, tylko odnalazł dłoń Molly i mocno ją ścisnął. Chciał wiedzieć na pewno, że teraz znajduje się w rzeczywistości. Nie zniósł by kolejnego rozczarowania. Żałował, że to co wydarzyło się w jego głowie nie miało miejsca naprawdę. Chciałby, aby prawdziwa doktor Hooper wierzyła w niego równie mocno jak ta z Pałacu Myśli. Z jej wsparciem mógłby stawić czoła wszystkim swoim słabościom. Liczył na to, że mimo iż tyle razy ją zwiódł i zranił, ona będzie przy nim i nie pozwoli mu znów upaść.   
Nie zawiódł się.   
\- Hej, nie martw się – szepnęła Molly, uśmiechając się lekko – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będzie lepiej.

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich serdecznie w Nowym Roku :)  
> Zaczęłam pisać tego shota jakieś dwa czy nawet trzy miesiące temu, ale szło mi bardzo topornie. Jednak wczorajszy, najnowszy odcinek "Sherlocka" dodał mi weny i oto w końcu jest! Znowu wyszło zbyt sentymentalnie, no ale cóż, taki mój urok :P Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :)   
> Tak jak widnieje w opisie ten jednopart zainspirowany jest piosenką "Better" zespołu OneRepublic. Kiedy tylko ją usłyszałam i wgłębiłam się w tekst, pomyślałam, że świetnie pasuje do Sherlocka. A kiedy się okazało, że istnieje jeszcze wersja smyczkowa, to już nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie stworzenia tej historii :) Zachęcam oczywiście do przesłuchania piosenki.   
> A jak Wam się podobał pierwszy odcinek 4. serii? Osobiście trochę szkoda mi Mary :( Nie byłam jej wielką fanką, ale ją lubiłam. W każdym bądź razie z niecierpliwością czekam na następne odcinki :D   
> Na razie nie panuję żadnych postów, nie mam nawet zbytnio pomysłów. Może po zakończeniu serii coś wpadnie mi do głowy. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy :)   
> Póki co życzę Wam szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i do napisania! :)


End file.
